In U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,392 a process is described for the production of gasoline components. In this process a hydrocarbonaceous feed is separated into a first fraction containing hydrocarbons comprising 5 carbon atoms and a second fraction containing hydrocarbons comprising at least 6 carbon atoms. The first fraction is subjected to catalytic isomerization. The second fraction is subjected to catalytic reforming. By reforming the second fraction containing 6 carbon atoms, a considerable amount of benzene is being formed. It is now foreseen that for environmental reasons the allowed benzene content of gasoline will have to be reduced. On the other hand, benzene has a relatively high octane number. Hence, it will become increasingly necessary to replace benzene by other less harming, high octane components. Such components are produced in accordance with the present process.